When Death Is Revenge
by Risikia
Summary: Takes place after “Eye Of The Tiger”. He had crashed into a tree from thinking about his life. A bystander who witnessed the crash called for medical help. They all realized that he was dead, dead as all can be. No More Spinner, ever again. One shot.


**Title:** When Death Is Revenge  
**Rating**: K+  
**Author:** Alexia Anna  
**Summary: **Takes place after "Eye Of The Tiger". He had crashed into a tree from thinking about his life. A bystander who witnessed the crash called for medical help. They all realized that he was dead, dead as all can be. No More Spinner, ever again. One shot.Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

Spinner Mason stomped out to his locker after he found out he was expelled. Students pointed, and whispered behind their books to their friends. Some said what they were actually felt; that he should leave and never comeback. He felt like a monster. He finally knew how Rick felt after all the bullying that Jay and him put him through.

It wasn't fair. He didn't even want to help with the paint and feathers, he only did it as a test to get Jay's approval. What they did was cruel and inhumane. He didn't think that Rick would die or Jimmy would be confined to a wheelchair for maybe his whole life. He wanted his friends back. He wished he could go back in time and stop everything that had happened, but he knew that was impossible.

He grabbed his backpack and hat and walked angrily out of the school to his car. The sky was dark gray and threatened rain. He started his cat to go home. He remembered that his parents would be notified, he didn't care. His life would soon be over anyways.

Rain pounded the windows, he passed by his house for the third time. He was worried about going home; scared of the consequences. He suffered enough. He turned to go to downtown Toronto, he had an idea. He wanted a quick escape. He remembered how "bad" of a person he was, he stole Jimmy's MP3 player because he was jealous. He had cheated on Paige with "hot" Manny. Now even she wouldn't talk to him.

CRASH!

He had crashed into a tree from thinking about his life. A bystander who witnessed the crash called for medical help. When help arrived the car was crumpled, inside lay an unconscious Spinner, he was unrecognizable. The Jars of Life roared, the road was closed down. Medical employees raced to get to spinner. Once they pulled him out of the wreckage the raced to see if he was dead or alive. They found a pulse and raced him to the hospital. The doors of the opened and they rushed him quickly inside, they had no idea who he was. Police tracked down the information on his license plate and found out it belonged to Gavin Mason.

Six hours later Spinner was bound to a hospital bed in the ICU. He was brain dead and on life support. He had many broken bones and fractures of the skull. He had had surgery to remove two blood clots from his brain. The only thing that stood between him living and dying was the machines that breathed for him

His parents arrived at the hospital with his sister Kendra Mason. They all had tears running down their faces.

They had a choice to make; one, Spinner could have a brain scan to see if blood flow was going in and out of his brain, or to turn off life support. They chose to turn off life support and said their last goodbyes. In a few days they would be planning a funeral.

A closed coffin sat in front of a hundred chairs, Spinner's resting ceremony had began. Twenty students from Degrassi showed up, including Spinner's "ex best friends"; Paige, Jimmy and his lovely wheelchair, Hazel, Ellie Craig, Ashley, Sean (who came from his parents house), Toby, Liberty, J.T., Emma and other students who didn't want to be there. After his parents speeches people paid their last respects and dropped a single flower, as well as leave something that was sentimental to Spinner. Only Mr. Raditch, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, and a reluctant Craig stayed behind.

Jimmy pushed himself up to the coffin and apologized to Spinner. Now that he had told him that he was already dead he wanted Spinner back. He wasn't sure why. He sat there with tears in his eyes. Hazel and Paige followed to comfort Jimmy. Paige leaned down and kissed the coffin, she wanted Spinner back, even though he treated her like crap. She stared at the coffin and hoped that he would jump out and to say that he wasn't dead. When he didn't she kissed the coffin again. She wished with all her heart that he wasn't dead. She wished that Spinner would her again, and kiss her. Hazel dropped a white rose and said goodbye.

They all realized that he was dead, dead as all can be. No More Spinner, ever again.


End file.
